Melody
by kpowpers
Summary: Sebetulnya apa lagi yang kau cari setelah kau seperti sudah menemukan takdirmu. Pria yang begitu mencintaimu yang suka rela menjagamu sepenuh hati. BothNewyear - BNY - Thai. Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

Melody.

_Nattapong __- __Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers

.

.

Melody

.

.

Hari ini instagram penuh dengan 121314. Semua orang membiacarakan jika desember ini adalah pernikahan mereka.

Newyear menghela nafasnya. Ini sudah ratusan komentar yang bersarang pada akun instanya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu resah dan terlihat khawatir. Senang memang menjadi salah satu pengisi hatinya saat ini.

Pernikahan itu memang benar dan mereka tidak salah.

Lantas, apa lagi yang pria manis itu resahkan?

Sebenarnya dua hari ini sesuatu terjadi. Newyear merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya. Both. Well, pria itu tidak mengabarinya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi selalu saja memasang foto mereka di akun instagram miliknya dengan penuh kata cinta. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Pria manis itu kesal, kekasihnya menghilang dan tidak mengabarinya. Dua hari ini Newyear memang memutuskan kembali kerumahnya dan tidak tinggal diapartment Both. Newyear rindu rumah. Tidak salah kan jika dia ingin berlibur dan pulang sebentar ke rumah?

Baru saja dua hari ia disini, sesuatu banyak sekali berubah. Hatinya terasa kosong. Ini sudah ratusan kali dia menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya.

Tidak diangkat

Newyear sudah menjatuhkan air matanya dan menatap iPhonenya kesal. Sial, kenapa ini bisa terjadi.

Pria manis itu tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya sudah berdiri dibalik punggungnya dengan seikat mawar ditangannya. Bulu kuduk Newyear meremang saat merasa angin berdesir ditengkuknya. Dia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan Both sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan mawar ditangannya dan tuxedo yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

Pria itu tersenyum dan memeluk Newyear tanpa permisi. "Happy anniversarry, Newie. Maaf jika aku menghilang selama dua hari ini"

Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir tapi Newyear tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas memeluk Both. Hm, suasana hatinya kembali bagus seratus persen. Well, pikiran buruk yang bersarang dikepalanya tidak benar kan?

_**Selamat Hari jadi, Sayang!**_

.

.

.

DOR!

Ini cuma drabble BothNewyear. Gimana?

Review boleh?


	2. Sorry

Melody.

_Nattapong __- __Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers

.

.

Melody

.

.

Newyear tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Rasa bersalahnya begitu menumpuk di hati kecilnya. Hari ini Both terlihat lelah saat bertemu makan siang tadi, wajahnya begitu pucat meski terus saja tersenyum pada Newyear.

Tidak seharusnya dia meminta liburan di akhir tahun. Newyear menepuk bibirnya gemas. Ia begitu menyesal sekarang.

"Aku akan bekerja keras supaya bisa berlibur ke London bersamamu di akhir tahun"

Satu kata pun tidak akan terlupa di otak Newyear. Malam itu langit begitu tenang tanpa hujan serta dibumbui dengan taburan bintang. Mereka duduk bersama di balkon apartment. Menghabiskan malam manis bersama untuk melihat bintang. Disanalah awal mula permintaan Newyear untuk berlibur.

Tentu saja Both menyanggupinya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Newyear tersenyum senang saat Both mencium keningnya untuk beberapa detik, tangan pria itu sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih, Papa"

.

.

Newyear sudah begitu banyak memasak banyak makanan. Dia sudah menata dengan rapi meja mekan beserta lilin. Ini ia anggap sebagai permintaan maafnya untuk hal-hal konyol yang kemarin ia ucapkan.

Both sudah terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk hidup mandiri membiayai dirinya dan Newyear. Pria tampan itu memang penuh talenta. Otaknya begitu cerdas dan hatinya begitu lembut. Tidak sekalipun ia pernah menyakiti Newyear seujung kuku pun. Semua orang tahu betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk pria manis itu.

Bahkan ketika semua orang menghujat mereka. Both akan tetap selalu menjadi tameng besar sebagai pelindung Newyear.

Newyear terkesiap saat seseorang membuka pintu. Both tertawa ditempatnya. Berjalan menghampiri Newyear dan mencium pria manis itu tepat disudut bibirnya.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" Both membuka jas kerjanya dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Membuka dua kancing teratas dan mulai duduk manis dimeja makan. Senyum tak lepas menghiasi wajahnya.

Newyear balas tersenyum. Dia ikut duduk bersemangat, matanya mengecil karena tersenyum lebar. "Apa saja!" Newyear memekik riang. "Aku memasak banyak untuk papa hari ini. Bagaimana? Kau suka 'kan?"

Both mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk membuka piring didepannya.

"Oh jangan!" Newyear merebut kinerja tangan Both, "biar aku saja," suaranya gugup. Entah kenapa darahnya mengalir begitu cepat saat Both menatapnya. "Kau istri yang baik ya" canda Both.

"eey! Papa Both pintar sekali menggodaku" Newyear mencibir.

Suasana sore itu terasa begitu manis, penuh kasih dan rasa cinta. Pria manis itu nyaris saja menjatuhkan piringnya saat Both memberinya tiket ke London untuk akhir tahun ini.

"Untukmu"

Newyear menaruh piringnya cepat-cepat keatas meja dan berlari memeluk Both. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk sebelum kemudian jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya yang halus. Pria ini...begitu mencintainya. Newyear sudah tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan Both seperti apa. Ia merasa begitu sempurna saat berada disamping pria itu.

"A-aku...ugh! Papa~"

Both terkikik dan menepuk punggung Newyear yang menangis dipangkuannya. Beban lelahnya seperti terangkat saat sudah memberi tiket liburan pada Newyear. Keinginannya terkabul. Usahanya berhasil untuk membawa Newyear liburan di akhir tahun. Meski mereka tergolong keluarga yang berada. Tidak sekalipun Both meminta bantuan orang tua maupun keluarganya.

Well, tidak salah kan jika Newyear menyerahkan segalanya pada pria itu?

"_**Newie, Apa kau sudah siap menikah denganku diakhir tahun ini?**_"

.

.

.

HAYOLOH DIATAS ITU APAAN

Rencananya ini mau jadi series aja hehe. Dale BNY shipper juga kok gais. Sebenernya dale yaoi hardshipper lmao

Yang mana cute, cocok, pas. Udah pasti dale shipperin lolol

Boleh review gais?

/tebar receh/


	3. BNY

Melody.

_Nattapong __- __Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers

.

.

Melody

.

.

Hari ini Both melakukan praktek sebagai seorang dokter ahli gigi. Sore adalah waktu istirahatnya, hari ini begitu banyak pasien berbondong datang untuk memeriksakan gigi.

Cita-citanya sudah tercapai, ia seorang Vj, dokter ahli gigi dan mempunyai kekasih yang begitu manis. Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat naik saat gambaran kekasihnya begitu jelas diotaknya. Rasa lelah yang menyelimutinya seperti hilang secara bertahap.

Alisnya naik sebelah saat melirik iPhone yang tergeletak disisi komputer miliknya.

Newyear sedang apa?

Pria manis itu mudah sekali bosan. Saat melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Alisnya menyatu secara spontan. Tidak biasanya Newyear tidak menghubunginya atau hanya sekedar memberi kabar.

Menu instagram di iPhone begitu menarik perhatian Both kala itu. Tanpa sungkan ia melihatnya dan menemukan Newyear yang mengunggah foto bersama seorang wanita yang Both sendiri mengenalnya, meski tidak begitu dekat.

_**She's Cute**_ - Newyear_Kitiwhut

Uh-oh.

Raut wajah Both berubah kelam. Pria itu merengut dan alisnya nyaris menyatu. Rasa cemburu seperti membakarnya. Dengan cepat tangannya bergerak memberi komentar pada foto Newyear.

_**Ya, dia sangat cute. **_- Both

Belum sampai hitungan menit. Pria manis itu sudah membalas komentar yang dilontarkan Both. Senyumnya merekah begitu membaca balasan komentar. Ia terkikik geli begitu menyadari tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanakan hari itu.

_**Apa papa cemburu? Ugh, kau adalah satu-satunya. Apa kau begitu proktektif terhadapku?**_ - Newyear_kitiwhut

Menyadari jika terlalu banyak berbalas akan membuatnya menjadi olokan temannya. Well, pasangan ini memang begitu senang mengumbar kemesraan yang begitu manis. Tidak salah jika banyak orang yang mengolok mereka jika mereka terlalu manis

Both memilih mengirimkan Newyear pesan LINE. Tangannya begitu cepat dalam mengetik.

_**Ya. Aku cemburu. Aku begitu cemburu**_

Pesannya kala itu. Dia sudah begitu yakin jika Newyear akan begitu cemas kemudian bertingkah lucu karena terlalu panik. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Pria itu sudah begitu paham tabiat pria manis yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Setelah mengirim pesan. Both menaruh kembali ponselnya pada meja dan memilih bersandar malas. Pegal itu melingkupi sekitar lehernya. Pria itu jatuh tertidur sesaat kemudian.

Entah berapa lama Both tertidur. Yang jelas ia dengan jelas mendengar debuman keras berasal dari ruangannya. Pria itu terperanjat dan terkejut saat mendapati kekasihnya terengah didepan pintu. Memandangnya khawatir bukan main dan nyaris menangis. Newyear tampak begitu acak-acakan.

"Newie?!"

.

.

.

.

Lagi bosen ._. Jadi nulis aja dulu /?

Yang nulis, atau tau ff xiuhan Lumin. Kasih link ke dale( kpowpers). Dale ga sempet ubek screeplays jadi gatau perkembangannya. /?

Halah bacot ae. Jangan lupa review ya!

Sign

kpowpers


	4. Chapter 4

Melody.

_Nattapong __- __Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers

.

.

Melody

.

.

Pagi ini Newyear bangun begitu semangat. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, dia langsung saja berangkat duduk dan mengambil kaca diatas nakas. Mematut dirinya dan tersenyum senang setelahnya

"Tidak ada ujian!"

Both mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Suara Newyear terdengar memenuhi telinganya dan itu mengganggu acara tidurnya. Both mengulurkan tangannya melingkari pinggang Newyear seakan memberi isyarat untuk memperingatkan. Newyear meringis, kemudian menumpu tangannya melingkar diatas tangan Both. "Papa hari ini aku bebas dari ujian dan aku tidak perlu belajar!"

Both hanya tersenyum meski matanya tetap terpejam. Matanya masih begitu mengantuk. Badannya lelah karena meladeni Newyear yang marah akibat ulahnya kemarin (membuat pria manis itu cemas hingga berlari ke klinik Both).

Both tidak punya hak untuk mencegah Newyear yang berangkat berdiri dan berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi. Hari ini jadwal kuliah pria manis itu jatuh dipagi hari.

Semua orang selalu berfikir jika Both dan Newyear adalah sepasang yang kekasih yang memiliki hubungan yang _**tidak sehat**_. Maksudku, **penuh gairah**. Mereka memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kadang kala Newyear bermalam di apartment Both. Hampir semua orang beranggapan jika Both dan Newyear sudah mengalami sesuatu yang begitu dewasa.

Tapi pada nyatanya **tidak**

Mereka begitu melakukan hubungan yang sehat. Meski kadang Both harus mati-matian menahan hasrat gilanya saat Newyear tanpa atau tidak sengaja mengenakan baju didepannya seperti sekarang. Puluhan kali Both mengusak rambutnya, tapi Newyear tetap tidak menyadari.

Well, mereka memang melakukan hal-hal yang manis. Both begitu mencintai rasa manis bibir Newyear. Tapi tidak masuk sampai taraf begitu bergairah. Email, dan kotak komentar mengenai mereka begitu banyak meminta agar Both atau Newyear mengunggah foto mereka yang berciuman.

Pada nyatanya Both akan menggeleng keras. Menurutnya citra Newyear lebih penting. Pria manis itu masih masuk dalam jajaran seorang pelajar. Terlalu bodoh jika mengunggah hal yang begitu privasi. Meski Both berani bersumpah jika Newyear bisa saja dengan polosnya mengunggah foto itu jika tidak diingatkan.

Both berulang kali mengatakan jika ia begitu takut jika hubungannya dan Newyear terlalu terbuka. Mereka juga butuh privasi untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi, bisakah bersabar sampai mereka benar-benar menjadi mempelai di atas altar?

.

.

.

NULIS APA SIH INI? HAH?

Eh eh eh kalian yang review.. Dale sampe ngakak atuhlah. Trus di kotak review ada nisa... HAHAHA malu banget ini orang kaya dale nulis ff pft!

Terima kasih ya buat partisipasinya entah itu fav/fol/atau review. Jangan ada sider lagi, bikin capek hati aja. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenalan yuk /?

Dale ini sebenernya takut nulis ff. Takut feelnya ngga kena lah, apalah itu segala macem. Nulis ChanBaek aja takut. Dale ini tipe yang lebih suka baca karena emang nulis itu berat. Sebenernya bukan jadiin ini beban tapi rasanya gitu banget /?

Nulis Xiuhan aja kaya canggung gitu. Apalagi Chanbaek. Yunjae nambah parah duh ya, trus trus

Udah ah bacot ae.

See you!


	5. Marry me?

Melody.

_Nattapong __- __Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin_

_others_

_PG17_

_Don't Like Don't Read. I told you._

_Boys Love._

_**Storyline**_: kpowpers

.

.

Melody

.

.

Siapa yang mengatakan jika Both adalah pria yang pelit? Siapa?

Alis Newyear mengernyit kala itu saat matanya menelusuri setiap barit kata pada artikel yang dibacanya. Entahlah, menjadi fans besar papa adalah kegiatannya dalam hitungan tahun ini. Omong-omong kenapa artikel ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimata Newyear?

Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut penuh sampai menarik perhatian Both yang sedang menyetir disampingnya. Newyear bisa dengan jelas merasakan tangan besar Both yang mengelus surainya. Pria itu tersenyum memandang Newyear yang mengerucut selagi lampu merah menyala didepan sana.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Papa.. Aku tidak suka mereka mengatakan kau pelit!"

Newyear memekik. Alis Both naik sebelah dalam hitungan detik. Dadanya seperti dihantam batu besar hingga membuat ia sedikit kesulitan menarik nafas. "A—Apa? Mereka menulis apa? Aku? Pelit?" Both bermonolog. Kepalanya menggeleng tanpa sadar. Alisnya nyaris menyatu ditengah.

Newyear mengangguk disampingnya. Menatap Both dengan wajah memelas, "papa tidak seperti itu. Selama ini papa memanjakanku dengan baik. Kenapa artikel ini menjengkelkan? Heeeehhh" Pria manis itu menggaruk pipinya. Both meliriknya kemudian mengelus pipi Newyear diikuti dengan senyum manis diwajah pria itu hingga matanya menyipit.

"Terkadang mereka pasti belum begitu mengerti tentang maksud sikapku. Hm," Both menghela nafas. "membelanjakan Newie sudah seperti kebutuhan," Both menatap Newyear lamat-lamat. Matanya begitu teduh sampai-sampai membuat wajah Newyear memerah. Entah kenapa Both begitu dan amat sangat tampan dimatanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Diam-diam Newyear meremas celananya, dia mengangguk meski tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang pria tampan itu ucapkan padanya. "Kita akan hidup bersama dimasa depan sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Jadi aku harus berhemat disamping membelanjakan Newie. Papa tidak masalah dengan artikel itu"

Tidak ada suara.

Newyear tetap mematung sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Newie?"

"Hey,"

"New—"

Newyear tersentak dari lamunannya, ia terkesiap. Wajahnya begitu bersemu sampai kebelakang telinga pria manis itu. Ia terkikik dengan sendirinya dan menghindari tatapan Both yang begitu intens memandangnya. Newyear menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

Both masih begitu heran dengan sikap pria manis itu. Baru saja ia akan kembali bertanya, klakson dari belakang membuatnya tersadar jika lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau. Mau tidak mau ia kembali menekan pedal gas dan menyimpan pertanyaan yang sudah lekat dilehernya.

Sampai kemudian Both nyaris saja menabrak dan menginjak rem begitu keras saat Newyear berbisik malu-malu ditelinganya menggunakan nada yang begitu lembut, "Papa, bisa nikahi aku lebih cepat?"

.

.

.

HAHAHA

/ngilang/


End file.
